Jeff Nimoy
|birthplace = Brooklyn, New York, U.S. |nationality = American |family = Leonard Nimoy (second cousin once removed; †) |occupation = Voice Actor Voice Director Script Writer Producer |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1990-present |status = Active }}Jeff Nimoy (born June 25, 1966) is an American voice actor and writer best known as the voice of Nicholas D. Wolfwood from Trigun, and Tentomon from the Digimon series. Career Jeff Nimoy wrote, directed, and served as story editor for the English adaption of the Digimon: Digital Monsters anime. He also served as an Executive Producer and writer on numerous other Fox Kids shows. Prior to that, Jeff was nominated for three Emmy Awards in four years, winning once, for his comedic work as a writer and producer for NFL Films Presents on ESPN and FOX. He also co-wrote the Showtime movie Big Brother Trouble, and the animated series Pecola. Jeff is the second cousin once removed of Leonard Nimoy. Jeff also co-directed the English version of Robodz and the script for the Stitch! anime series. Jeff has also starred in the online webisode series Adventures in Anime with Quinton Flynn. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Carlo & Malik'' (2018) - Commuter (ep. 1) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Johnny (eps. 6-8), Villager (ep. 14), Villager (ep. 27), Additional Voices *''Zenki'' (1995) - Kuribayashi *''Flint the Time Detective'' (1998-1999) - Lynx (Snake) (ep. 8) *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Client (ep. 7), Additional Voices *''Trigun'' (1998) - Nicholas D. Wolfwood *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - Motimon, Tentomon, Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, Cherrymon, Masami Izumi, Jackie (ep. 40), Divermon (ep. 42), Young Gennai (ep. 45) *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Tentomon, Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, Younger Roachmon (ep. 6) *''Mon Colle Knights'' (2000) - Race Announcer (ep. 3), Jason (ep. 8), N Announcer (ep. 12) *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Guard Robot (ep. 1), Black Ghost Aide (ep. 17), Chinese Worker (ep. 18), Nicholas (ep. 39) *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Julius Rhozen, L'tiangle, Arcade Man (ep. 42) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Iwana Akame (ep. 1), Leaf Ninja (ep. 1), Big Gang Member (ep. 11), Land of Waves Townsman (ep. 11), Additional Voices *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) - Kanchome (2nd voice; eps. 50-104), Mr. Goldo (ep. 27) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Additional Voices *''Digimon Data Squad'' (2006-2007) - Spencer Damon, Gwappamon, Kamemon, Police Officer (ep. 1), Demimeramon (ep. 3), Man (ep. 3), Game Voice (ep. 7), Restaurant Owner (ep. 7), Demi-Devimon (ep. 11), Gang Boss (ep. 11), Henchman (ep. 11), Park Walla (ep. 11), Race Announcer (ep. 11), Medic (ep. 12), Numemon (ep. 15), Shawjamon (ep. 42) *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Jibral Soldier, Rosenkeruz Operator, Potato Farmer (ep. 32), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep. 33), Marumaro's Papa (ep. 33), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep. 34), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep. 36), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep. 37), Gran Kingdom Officer (ep. 38), Jibral Officer (ep. 39) *''B-Daman Crossfire'' (2011-2012) - Asuka Kami *''Lupin the 3rd Part IV'' (2015-2016) - Auctioneer (ep. 10), Leopold Fargo (ep. 10), Greco (ep. 18), Additional Voices Anime Films *''Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro'' (1979) - Archbishop's Driver, Italian Delegate, Restaurant Patron (Animaze Dub) *''Digimon: The Movie'' (2000) - Tentomon, Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, Barney, Cabbie, Floyd the Barber, Kid 3, Phone Voice 1, Truck Driver 1 Voice Director *Bleach *Digimon 02 *Digimon: The Movie *Digimon Data Squad *Naruto *Ultraman *Zatch Bell! Writer *Bleach *Digimon 02 *Digimon: The Movie *Digimon Data Squad *MegaMan NT Warrior: Axess *Naruto *Stitch! *Ultraman *Victim Number 8 *Zatch Bell! External Links *Jeff Nimoy at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Jeff Nimoy on the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Arvintel Category:Voice Actors for Media Concepts Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions